<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李知勋x你】丧心病狂 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601636">【李知勋x你】丧心病狂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“你有可能会从天而降，也可能在林间降落。但最好的方式是，与我坠入爱河。”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【李知勋x你】丧心病狂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“你有可能会从天而降，也可能在林间降落。但最好的方式是，与我坠入爱河。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>本来不是对万圣节有很大期待的我，不知道为什么随着年龄的增长，对它的喜爱也悄无声息地增加了。</p><p> </p><p>—可能是因为年纪大了，想趁这掺着可爱的恐怖节日去要糖果吧。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>没有告诉李知勋，幸好公司也不在繁忙的季节，我悄咪咪地请了半天假，又跑回家里，打开准备已久的化妆视频，仿着美妆博主的手法，有点粗拙地在自己脸上捣腾起来。</p><p>妆容是粉紫色系的，为了把可爱值往下调整，我用眼线笔又往脸上画了几道“疤痕”，还有点多此一举地洒了几滴假血。</p><p> </p><p>在可爱和渗人之间不断徘徊，甚至反复横跳的我，最终还是扎着双马尾，别着同样粉色的小发夹，穿着有点原宿风的衣服，套着李知勋的大外套，踩着厚底鞋去找他了。</p><p> </p><p>—当然，还挎着一个准备着要装糖果的黑猫造型包包。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>我对着工作室前的玻璃门仔细的理了理有点乱的头发，又扯扯衣服，抑制了一下快要跳出胸膛的心脏，伸手叩了叩门。</p><p> </p><p>我可以说是在李知勋打开门的瞬间就扑进他怀里了，甚至是挂在他身上的。</p><p> </p><p>“Trick or treat！”我捧着他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>李知勋愣了愣，反应过来之后，像蜻蜓点水一样往我嘴唇上印了一个吻。</p><p>“Neither，a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—这下到我呆住了。</p><p> </p><p>他看着我又笑了，眼睛里的光倒映着我的样子，梨涡里仿佛盛着满满的蜜糖：</p><p> </p><p>“我的捣蛋鬼太可爱了，</p><p> </p><p>我给你买好吃的吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>李知勋总是不经意地很诱人。</p><p>包括现在，刚刚开完会的他正在换衣服，胸前的衬衫随着动作紧绷又松弛。</p><p>给我解释一下，为什么脱下西装外套这个动作做的这么诱人？</p><p> </p><p>在他低下头放领带的瞬间，坐在隔壁床上的我忍不住抬头吻了他。</p><p>因为太诱人，因为太喜欢，在松开他之前我忍不住用虎牙咬了咬他的下唇。</p><p> </p><p>—有点挑逗的味道，倒也是我的本意。</p><p>“哦？”他停下了动作，抱着手看着我。</p><p> </p><p>“我犯罪了，我试图攻击你。</p><p>唔，差点咬破你的嘴唇，严重妨碍了你的呼吸，十分丧心病狂，我向你忏悔，并强烈请求你以牙还牙，我绝对不反抗。“我吐吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p>一秒后，甚至是话音未落。他温暖的手扶着我的后颈，又重重地吻了上来，纤长的睫毛仿佛要蹭在我脸上。</p><p>唇齿交融，水光啧啧。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>“很多城市都不能放烟花了，所以我把它暂时安顿在我的左胸膛上，你亲吻我的时候，它就在里面点燃，绽放成漫天的宇宙尘埃，爆炸成只属于我们的无人区银河系。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>